


lately we seem to have it right (without a doubt, when i'm puttin' out)

by empty_venom



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: (a little), Anal Fingering, D/s undertones, M/M, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Snowballing, Spanking, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 06:03:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18934915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empty_venom/pseuds/empty_venom
Summary: Matteo may or may not be in a lot of trouble after school.It's not like he meant to rile David up.Honest.





	lately we seem to have it right (without a doubt, when i'm puttin' out)

**Author's Note:**

> DAVENZI SMUT YAY  
> dont come at me for writing this because ill cry and never write again 
> 
>  
> 
> please bare with the not great start im very out of practise writing anything thats NOT smut lol
> 
> this wasn't the first one i planned but its the first one im posting cus... yknow, who needs schedules for when they post or write shit whatever
> 
> anyways this is fucifng dedicated to nat aka [theyellowcurtains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyellowcurtains/pseuds/theyellowcurtains) aka my partner in crime whom i love dearly and they sent in the ask that resulted in this fucking thing
> 
> also yes i know i have no originality and the title is another song lyric with part of it in brackets get fucked (Basically by Catfish if anyones interested)

 

Matteo may or may not be in a lot of trouble after school.

It's not like he  _meant_ to rile David up.

Honest.

 

* * *

 

 

It started in their second lesson. Matteo fucking hates Spanish, he's alright at it but he just finds it boring, and his teacher is weird. Always giving him  _looks_. It puts him on edge. So, naturally, his mind wanders. Wanders to some... areas that may not be suitable to think about in school, but he's enjoying it all the same. 

He thinks about David, David last night, with his hair all messed up from Matteo running his hands through it, David with his lips all red and shiny, bruised from kissing, David's shuddering breaths as he rocks back and forth on Matteo's lap. He's so fucking hot, Matteo can't believe he's somehow managed to get this stupidly attractive boy to go out with him. Sometimes he thinks this is all a fever-dream, or he's just really,  _really_ high, and one day he's going to fall back to earth, landing hard, and have to learn to live without David again, which seems impossible now that he knows what life with David is like. 

 

And what a fucking life it is. 

 

He looks up at the teacher, who has his back turned, and messages David.

 

 

 

Matteo grins stupidly at his phone, and tucks it away as he hears the bell ring.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Matteo decides he's going to see how far he can push it. It's not the best idea, in the grand scheme of things, but it's an idea nonetheless. 

They share lunch break next, there's only a half hour left of class, and he knows if he pulls this off, that he can convince David to jerk him off in the toilets or something. He's fucking horny, has been since he started daydreaming about David, and David's body, and David's sinful mouth, all pouty and gorgeous. 

 

Matteo frowns, put out that David didn't fall for his plan. 

It's not like he's too worried, though. He's got another. 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Matteo starts tame, he wants David to think it's just the attention he wants, which isn't unrealistic. They're sitting around at lunch with the boys, Jonas and Abdi discussing something to do with an upcoming exam, Matteo doesn't really care, and Carlos is deep in conversation with David about, again, something Matteo's not really bothered about.

David's sitting across from him, looking so engrossed by what Carlos is saying, that Matteo can't help but sigh a little dreamily. He feels bad for not joining in on the conversations, but he's too wound up to talk to the boys, anything they say would go in one ear and out the other. 

 

He texts David instead.

 

 

Matteo watches as David glances down at his phone, up at Matteo, and shakes his head slightly, eyes hard.

 

Matteo knows it's a warning, but he doesn't care. What's David going to do about it in front of everyone at school? 

Slowly, he slips his foot out of his shoe, the laces are undone anyway so it's not too difficult to go undetected by the boys. 

It's a dangerous game Matteo's playing, that much he knows, but he's turned on and the only person who can do anything about it is ignoring him. What else is he supposed to do?

Slowly, carefully, he slides his foot across under the table, finding David's leg. He's wearing the stupid oversized jeans again today, the ones that Matteo secretly wants to steal, but would never say that to his face. Matteo slips his socked foot under the hem of one leg of David's jeans. 

David jerks slightly, flinches away from Matteo's foot, but Matteo follows, pressure constant.

 

David stares at Matteo across the table for a second, almost challengingly. Matteo raises an eyebrow in retaliation, and slides his foot further up David's leg. He feels David's hand curl around his foot, fingers digging into the sole, and he wriggles his toes. David presses his thumb against the pressure point on the bottom of Matteo's foot hard, and Matteo snatches his foot back, scowling at David.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

They meet after school, David's waiting outside the classroom of Matteo's last class. 

As Matteo walks out, David grabs him by the wrist and pulls him into a kiss which is way too intimate for such a public setting and it makes Matteo’s knees knock, fingers twitching.

 

“You’re coming back to mine. Laura’s out.” David murmurs, glancing from Matteo’s eyes to his lips, then back to his eyes. While Matteo's eager to get home, desperate for David's attention, David takes his time, strolling a good few paces behind Matteo the entire way there

 

When they get in, David sits on the end of his bed, watching as Matteo shifts from foot to foot in front of him, wearing just his jeans. “Take them off, then.”

 

Matteo’s hands fumble as they undo the button, and push his jeans down, stepping out of them and towards David. David leans back on his hands, spreads his legs a little wider, and cocks an eyebrow, glancing down at his lap then back up to Matteo. Matteo looks at him a little questioningly, fingers playing with the hem of his boxers.

 

David says, “Across my lap, baby.”

 

This gorgeous pink blush spreads across Matteo’s nose and cheeks, down his chest, and he stutters out “I-I, Da-David, wh-, I-”

 

David shushes him patronisingly and pats his knee.

 

“Across my lap, baby.” He repeats.

 

It takes a bit to get themselves into a comfortable position for them both, and Matteo’s so fucking red he feels like David can feel the heat coming off him. David trails his fingertips up and down the dip of Matteo’s spine, humming, and Matteo’s so keyed up, he wants whatever David’s going to do to be done already, he hates the waiting part, but he does deserve it so like, can’t be too mad.

 

The first slap comes as such a shock to Matteo he squeaks, high pitched, voice cracking halfway through. David just smooths his hand over where he just hit Matteo, stroking soft and gentle.

His voice matches the way he’s touching Matteo when he speaks, “You know why I’m doing this, don’t you?”

 

David spanks him again, this time Matteo whimpers a little.

"Yes." Matteo just about manages to say, voice stretched thin.

 

"Why's that?" David asks conversationally, hand sliding under Matteo’s boxers and squeezing his red cheek, digging his nails in a bit, making Matteo bite his forearm to stop himself from crying out.

 

“Buh-because, I’ve been bad.” He stutters, muffled where he’s pressing his mouth against his arm.

 

David smiles, not that Matteo can see, and spanks him again, hard and quick, and Matteo chokes.

 

“Oh god, please.” he whines.

 

“Please what, baby?” David rubs circles into the small of Matteo’s back with his thumb.

 

“Please, anything. Fuck, ugh, David.” His voice sounds wet, wet like his eyes, wet like where David can feel Matteo’s hard and leaking against his thigh, denim jeans getting damp.

 

“Be specific, Matteo.” David demands, spanking Matteo again. “Or I’m not going to do anything.”

 

Matteo makes a weak noise of protest, and wriggles, hips rutting against David’s thigh. “Please! Fuck, David, just f’ckin’, ugh, finger me. Please-"

 

“That’s my good boy,” David hums, “Have you got anything you want to say to me first?”

 

Matteo moans pitifully into the crook of his elbow, not wanting to give in, but he's so fucking desperate to get David inside him that he gives in almost straight away.

 

“M’sorry.” He mumbles, and David grabs his ass again; he can feel the heat through Matteo’s boxers and the fact that  _he's_ done this to Matteo,  _he's_ turned Matteo into a babbling little slut with just his hand. 

 

“What was that?” David says, squeezing tighter until Matteo’s squealing. David loves this so much. 

 

“I’m sorry! David, please, I’m sorry, I’ll be good, I’ll be a good boy, please finger me, please, god, need it so bad, need you, please David.”

 

And how can David resist when Matteo begs so pretty?

 

“Go and get the lube then,” David says, leaning back on his palms again so Matteo’s left, abandoned and drifting. He scrambles off David’s lap, cheeks hot, and grabs the lube out of the bedside table, handing it to David, who accepts it graciously. 

 

“How do you want it, hmm?” David asks, raising an eyebrow, and Matteo squirms where he’s stood; he feels so exposed whenever David looks at him, vulnerable and open. He knows what David’s asking here. David’s not asking how Matteo wants it, he’s asking how Matteo thinks David wants him - it’s a game. And Matteo is _not_ going to lose. 

 

“Face down?” Matteo asks, slightly breathless. He doesn’t have the candour when it comes to sex stuff like David does, he still gets a little pink around the ears when David puts his fucking hand on his waist, never mind asks him what _position_ he wants to be _fingered_ in. 

 

David looks unamused, gesturing for Matteo to continue talking. Matteo mumbles something illegible while looking away slightly, dropping his head down so his hair falls across his eyes. David stands, calmly walks over to Matteo, puts his finger under Matteo’s chin and forces him to look up. 

 

“What was that?” He says, voice steady. 

 

“Face down, ass up?” Matteo repeats, barely louder than the first time, but David’s right in his face, he doesn’t need to be as loud. 

 

A self-satisfied smirk appears on David’s face, and he nods slightly. 

 

“Okay, if that’s what you want.” And fuck, David is so good at this game. Making Matteo think it’s all his own idea, fucking manipulative bastard. Matteo can’t get enough of it. He climbs on to the bed, hands and knees, before dropping down to his elbows and looking back at David. David’s standing exactly where he was before, but facing the bed, arms crossed. Matteo presses his cheek into the pillow, using his hands to push his boxers down, kicking them off the bed, and spreads his knees. David lets out a low whistle, and Matteo’s face fucking burns red.

 

“Look at you, all laid out like a little treat for me, huh? Pretty boy,” David hums, and Matteo’s eyes shut, letting out a shaky breath. “All for me.” David knees on the bed behind Matteo, running his hand down the curve of Matteo’s spine, right across his hole, his taint, down his balls, right down to the head of his cock, where he taps at the slit, feeling the wetness there. David circles his finger a little, making Matteo keen, hips twitching. 

 

“So wet for me, aren’t you?” David presses a kiss to the base of Matteo’s spine. “Such a good boy.”

 

“Mhm,” Matteo hums, not trusting his voice to vocalise anything other than a squeak.

 

“Y’g’na let me finger you, baby?” David says, and Matteo hears the snick of the lube cap opening and lets out a shaky sigh.

 

“Yeah.” He says, “Please.”

 

“Be patient, Matteo.” David’s voice is stern, sends a shiver up Matteo’s spine, spreading over his scalp. It makes his cock jump.

 

“Sorry, m’sorry,” He whimpers, gasping when he feels one of David’s warm, strong hands on his ass, spreading him open, and a slick pressure against his hole. “Oh, fuck.”

 

“Shh, Matteo, take it.” David hushes, pushing a finger in, up to the knuckle, and pulling out again. “Be a good boy and I’ll make you cum.”

 

“Okay, okay,” Matteo babbles. “Okay, David, I’ll be good, I’ll be a good boy.”

 

“I know, baby, I know you will.” David says, all soft, and presses two fingers into Matteo’s body, spare hand gripping at Matteo’s thigh, forcing them wider. Matteo whines, arching back into David’s touch, fucking desperate for more, and David curls his fingers just right, fucking up into Matteo’s tight hole. Matteo’s toes curl, and he nuzzles his head into the pillow, squeezing his eyes shut to try to keep himself from crying at how good he feels, how exposed he feels; he’s face down, ass up with his boyfriend two fingers deep in him.

 

Tell him a year ago he’d be in this position now, he’d ask you how much fuckin’ jay you’d been smoking. But all he wants to do now is be a good boy for David, and that’s ay-okay with him.

 

Matteo can’t help but give this little whimpery moan when David’s fingers hit him just right, and David can’t resist leaning down and biting Matteo’s ass, nipping with his teeth, and Matteo _sobs_. He can’t remember the last time he felt this good, this fucking full; full of David, full of love, just… _full_. It’s not even like he hasn’t taken more before, because he definitely has, but the way David’s breathing gets a little harder, his movements a little jerkier, when Matteo’s thighs start shaking, repetitive little whines coming from deep in his chest, make Matteo’s head spin.

 

“You’re being so good for me, Matteo, perfect little boy.” David licks around where his fingers are stretching Matteo open, spits, slips another finger inside his boy, and Matteo groans, choked up and tight.

 

“Please,” He pants. “Please, let me cum. Please, can I cum, David? Please, oh god, god, need to, so fuckin’ bad, please.”

 

“Not yet, baby.” David says, pressing his fingers inside Matteo as far as they will go, knuckles rubbing against Matteo’s prostate, and Matteo wriggles desperately.

 

“Please!” Matteo shrieks, knees digging into the bed, trying to get away from the constant stimulation. “Please! David, ‘ve been good, ‘m’a good boy!”

 

“Are you though?” David pulls out completely, and Matteo’s body almost drops down on to the mattress, saved by David’s arm wrapped around his hips. He can feel Matteo leaking against his forearm, cock hard and hot, pulsing with the need to cum, and Matteo ruts his hips forwards, so desperate for any touch, David’s neglected his cock for so fucking long.

 

“Yes,” Matteo whines, all high pitched and tinny and uneven, and David grins, propping Matteo back up on his knees and leaning over him, kissing his shoulder. He thrusts his three fingers back into Matteo, punching a shocked gasp out of him.

 

“Y’know what good boys do?” David stretches his fingers wider; Matteo whimpers below him, shaking his head. “They say _thank you_ ,” He shoves his fingers in particularly hard, edging Matteo up the bed, head pressing further into the pillow as he moans. “When they get given something nice.”

 

Matteo sobs again, his chest heaving. He can feel his cock dripping on to the sheets below him, and he tries to spread his legs wider, rolling his hips into the air.

 

“All you’ve said is please,” David continues, finger-fucking Matteo at such a brutal pace his eyes roll back into his head slightly. “But I’ve never heard a thank you.”

 

“Thank you,” Matteo’s voice breaks halfway through, muffled by the pillow. He can feel fire, crawling through his body, overtaking his mind, and he can tell he’s just about to cum, before David’s hand wraps around his cock tight, so tight it forces Matteo’s orgasm back down, and he cries. There are stars behind his eyelids as he cries, he can barely hear David over the blood rushing in his ears, swirling in his head.

 

“Thank you, thank you, David, thank you, tha-ank you.” Matteo’s voice hitches where he’s choking on his sobs, he’s soft and pliant and just wants to cum, wants to be David’s good boy.

 

“That’s it, baby. There you go, wasn’t so hard was it?” David asks, but there’s no patronisation in his voice, Matteo’s happy to note. He’s been a good boy.

 

David carefully pulls his fingers out of Matteo again, shushing him as he cries louder, and flips him on to his back so he’s lying in his own wet patch. David sits back on his haunches, eyes raking over the mess in front of him. Matteo’s so red, arms thrown across his face, dick laying against his belly, all inviting and alluring. David smirks to himself.

 

“Proper mess, aren’t you?” He laughs, repositioning himself so he’s between Matteo’s thighs, hooks them over his shoulders, and licks a line from his wet, open hole to the tip of his cock, which jumps rhythmically under David’s mouth. Matteo’s still crying, sniffling every so often, and David fucking loves it. Loves that he’s got Matteo completely at his mercy.

 

“I’ve got you, Matteo.” David says, and shuts his eyes as he swallows Matteo’s cock down, shoving his fingers back in him at the same time. It takes a solid 5 seconds of Matteo desperately rocking between both for him to cum, and when he does, it’s loud, fucking loud.

 

Matteo _wails_ when he cums, hips stuttering as David massages his prostate, letting Matteo spill in his mouth. He doesn’t swallow, though.

 

Instead, he slowly makes his way up to face Matteo, planting a hand on the pillow next to Matteo’s head, other hand still playing with Matteo’s fucked out hole. David stretches Matteo until he’s gasping, then pushes his tongue into Matteo’s mouth, along with his own cum. Matteo’s eyes widen in shock, before his eyelids flutter shut, letting David do what he wants. David kisses him like he’s trying to fucking eat him, wet and slick with Matteo’s cum, and David’s fingers are doing this magical thing that’s turning Matteo’s insides to jelly, spikes of overstimulation rippling through his body.

 

David pulls back and spits the rest of Matteo’s cum into his mouth.

 

“Swallow.” He says, eyes dark and glinting, watches as Matteo’s throat bobs. “Good boy.” He kisses Matteo’s forehead, so tenderly that Matteo almost forgets the past hour happened.

 

Matteo digs the heels of his hands into his eyes, rubbing hard. “Jesus Christ, David. Are you seriously trying to kill me?” He groans, pushing David away by his chest. “You’re fucking kidding me.”

 

“What?” David giggles, burrowing his head into Matteo’s neck, kissing his soft skin.

 

“Ugh,” Matteo rolls his eyes, but wraps his arms around David anyway. “You fucking put me in the wet patch, you’re so gross.”

 

“Ahh, so _that’s_ what you have a problem with.” Matteo can feel David smile against his skin.

 

"Fuck _off_." Matteo groans. 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ok i hope u liked that, it got better halfway through cus the smut started lol 
> 
> i have a tumblr [here](https://isyakivaltersen.tumblr.com/)  
> and a twitter [here](https://twitter.com/empty_venom)  
> and for those of u who have been around for a while, you might remember babyboyissy before it got deleted cus of tumblrs stupid porn ban, but nat and i have got a new (porn) blog [here!!!!](https://babieflorenzi.tumblr.com/)  
> we'll be answering asks so feel free to chuck us some hcs/kinks and we'll write u smth yay


End file.
